Internet or network based processing has greatly evolved and includes many aspects of network-based applications and services. Commonly referred to as web services, these network-based applications offer many processing and computing advantages in the networked environment. Concurrent with the growth of web services has been the corresponding demand, as well as the infrastructure to support these network-based activities. Internet-based programs, such as Mails, Maps, can provide these web services and many times these web services can be directly tied into web-based transactions.
As with managed growth, bandwidth and processing power can dictate many terms of the web service, not only how the web service itself operates, but also the ability for the corresponding infrastructure to support these web services themselves. For example, it is common for web service applications to be hosted or connected with a hosting platform that provides the web service or provides corresponding access to these services. Often times, the web traffic volume, and possibly also the corresponding processing or computational overhead, can be dictated by service level agreements (SLAs) or other agreements between the parties. For example, a hosting entity may host the web service for users in return for payment terms.
Existing systems have been developed with the goal of facilitating the connection and execution of the web service, and the underlying applications. These systems have overlooked restrictive conditions to better manage the web service hosting environment. The host processing environment needs to manage bandwidth and processing power.
A common approach for solving issues with bandwidth and processing for web services include providing additional bandwidth and processing power. Prior techniques include receiving web requests and adaptively assigning the web requests to different processing computers, such as using a random probability number for the web request and this random number being used to thereby distribute the request to one of a number of corresponding web servers. Economically, it can be important to track, prevent overuse or otherwise coordinate costs associated with these aspects relative to the service agreements. As such, there exists a need for a technique to limit a number of web service programming calls, such as in accordance with an SLA.